


Rain

by LeylaAnders



Series: Bunraku: Love is in the air [1]
Category: Bunraku (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaAnders/pseuds/LeylaAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his fault. He knew they will come after him. Will he put his broken pieces togheter or will he give up. A slash fic Yoshi/Drifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Disclaimer: I would so love to have Josh and Gackt and this whole Bunraku movie for myselve but I do not have it. I'm just playing with the characters. Enjoy.

This was his fault. He knew they will come after him. Seeking for any trail that would lead them to him. He would fight with them right there, but no, they had to sneak up on him with no honor and rip away another piece of him. He shouldn't be staying at his uncle's place, but then it seemed such a good idea. And now there was another scar, another stain on his honor to be ashamed of, scared of his family reaction. Another member of his family died from their hands, and this time it is his fault. If this could get any worse, bring it on!

As if someone was granting wishes today, it started to rain. He felt first few drops hit his nose, he looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds, a clear sign of a storm coming. For a while he just stood there feeling the heavy drops sinking trough his clothes, to touch his skin. He stood there and let the rain wash away all of it, all the pain, regret, sorrow, everything that happened today. He felt every drop that hit his skin, feeling as his clothes were getting plastered to his body. He remained there a little longer just to stop thinking. 

It didn't work so he started to walk again. People, cars, noise, everything around him faded, he just walked trough the street of this forgotten, by any god, town. And now he knows. He will find Nicola with the help of the Drifter and make him pay, no matter what at what cost.

Yoshi walked trough that drencher till he felt too tired. He sat on a nearby bench in front of some saloon bar. There was no roof protecting him from soaking to his skin. Not that it would help in any way. He just sat there, staring at the forming puddle on the street. He wanted to just stop feeling this burning pain ripping away trough his chest, but the cool water from the rain did not suppress it.

The doors from the bar flung open. Yoshi didn't even flinch when the door slamed against a wall, still observing as the puddle got bigger and bigger. A person that was thrown out from the bar walked past him. Yoshi felt the scent of cigarettes and whisky, but was still focused on the form that the puddle was evolving to. It looked like a butterfly, reminding him as he chased them in the garden as a kid. His childhood was so carefree. He didn't have so much on his shouders to bear. He was happily oblivious to all the bad things in the outside world.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his musings. A muffled voice was talking to him. He darted his gaze to the person kneeling in front of him. He remembered those deep, chocolate brown eyes. These eyes that captured his attention from the first day, oh how he wanted the owner of those eyes. But, as everything in life, it wasn't so easy.

"Yoshi" The person shook him gently once again, he felt himself getting more councious of his surroundings.

"Yoshi, are you there?" the voice was calm but close to loosing it's patience. Yoshi saw that it was the Drifter in front of him "Are you alright? Damn you're a soaked wet dog. What were you doind out here, in the rain?"

"Nothing." Finally came an answer from the depressed samurai "Nothing, really"

"Well it's not my bussines, but whatever this 'nothing' is, you can't stay here"

"Why?"

" 'Cause youre gonna be sick and you need to be strong if we want to find Nicola" A name, a name of a man who beared it, made his guts twist with anger just by the sound of it, he wants nothing more than just to kill this assasin. Slowly.

"You are right" the samurai gave up.

"Damn straight I am. Get your ass up an' come on " Yoshi obediently followed after Drifter. He led them to some rat trap of a motel. When he walked in, a wave of cold air hit Yoshi, he was soaked to the bone and once the air met his wet skin he started to shiver uncontrolably. A memory came to him, as cold as he felt right now. Momoko shouting at him, as she was beating her delicate hands, balled in fists, against his chest, screaming and crying that it was his fault, and then he lost his conciousness.

"Shit" was the last thing he heard from Drifter, then all was consumed by the darkness.

***  
Yoshi's POV (a dream).

They were in my ucles house, threatening Momoko with a knife. I watched them.

"Get out. Leave" I said but they didn't even blinked."It's not him thay you want, It's me" I told them, but they seem like they don't hear me.

I realized that I'm standing behind a glass wall. I beat against the surface to shatter it " Get out!" I beat harder but it won't budge. Now my uncle attacked one of them, I don't know which one is hurt. I can't see it anymore. No! Suddenly, warmth embraced me. Telling me to let go, but I can't, I have to do something, but I CAN'T I'm too weak to shatter the glass. I'm too weak. And then I see that one of the men stabbed my uncle. The blood staining the white carpet.

"Noo!"

***  
Drifter's POV (just after Yoshi lost conciousness)

"Shit! He's out" Drifter was startled at the other man fainting. "He'll definetly catch cold if I'm not gonna do something. Why me?" He said as he quickly kneeled by him to check pulse. Still there. The Cowboy gathered the smaller man in his arms and carried him bridal style, looking at his pale face, and slightly parted lips. He layed him on the bed and went to the bathroom for a towel. When he came back, he rummaged trough his bag for his spare shirt and underwear. He layed it on the chair then sat next to Yoshi on the small bed. With slightly shaking hands he untied the belt from his kimono and then parted the collars revealing the ivory skin of his chest, unconsciously brushing his calloused fingers against it.

When he gently freed the man's arms from the wet sleeves he started to lower the southern part. He decided to do it quickly, yet still his gaze caught at the smooth skin of the other man's thighs. When he was done, he seated Yoshi upright to slip his spare shirt on his muscled shoulders, slowly as it appeared, then, without looking, he slipped the underwear on, which were little bit too loose boxers, on the angular hips of the japanese man. 

As Drifter glanced at the young face of the samurai, he brushed two strands of his hair backwards from his face and admiring it for a second or two, then he took off his upper clothing being careful of his right arm, injured 'cause of a bar brawl. Then he sat behind the said man and took a blanket to wrap it around himself, laying Yoshi against his chest, then covered him in the same blanket as he closed his arm around the samurai's chest. They sat like that for a moment. Drifter noticed that the even breathing tickled his neck where the japanese's face was nestled in, and he held Yoshi a little bit closer, a little bit tighter. Suddenly the said man started to stirr and murmur something.

"Get out. Leave." He heard the words coming out from the samurai. Nightmare.

"It's not him" other mumbled words. "Get out!" Came out a little louder. Drifter knew too well how it was to have a nightmare, and how horrible it was to going trough it alone.

"Shhhh. It's a dream. You're safe. You're with me." He whispered in his raspy voice to Yoshi's ear "Youre safe." He kept saying that as some mantra till he heard the fragile man start to whimper. And then…

"Noo!" The brown eyes snapped open. Breath coming out in soft pants, a drop of sweat dripped down his temple.

"It's over. You're with me. You are safe."

"He's de-eaed" The japanese man choked out.

" Who's dead?" the Drifter asked softly not to startle the man.

"My U-ncle. They….killed-him. And I-I wasn't there" Silent tears flowed down from his eyes. The Drifter rocked him gently.

" Shhhh It's not your fault. You didn' knew. I'm 'ere."

The samurai kept crying, but calmed himself enough to stop shaking and talk.

"It is my fault. I knew they will come after me. I just thought that I would be able to..."

He felt two fingers under his chin cutting him off his banter. Drifter made him look him in the eye.

"It was not. This only shows how cruel Nicola is. He wanted to break you, but you won't, 'cause I know that you will be strong. You always are."

"Promise me that we will find him." The tear filled eyes looked at him with sadness and anger.

"We will." He wanted that eyes to have that spark in them, not that sadness. They will find him. He vows that to himself and to the man in his arms.

Then the man pressed Yoshi gently again to his broad chest, stroking his long, midnight black hair to sooth him. Drifter knew he was getting soft, that he started to get attached to the samurai, as much as he didn't wanted to, something pulled him to that man.

Maybe the fact that he was so gentle, so graceful in his movements. In the fight that moves were more swift more fierce , but still oh so graceful, like he was dancing a lethal dance. Or that he was an equal opponent. Or that when they fought he felt that wave of electricity running trough his spine when the first skin to skin contact was made. Or that his hair smelled like cherry blossoms... Wait. What?

That thought cut through all other ones. He was indeed inhaling the scent of Yoshi's hair, who was sleeping softly right now, face resting in the crook of his neck, again his breath tickled. He let himself smile. No one was watching. It was a true smile, not caused by the ticklish neck, but the situation itself.

To tell the truth Yoshi wasn't sleeping, he just closed his eyes, wanting to be in that safe embrace a little longer. He liked it, and haven't had much time before, to appreciate the gesture and the warmth. He liked that he was in the man's shirt, even if it was too loose, at least four sizes too big, making him look so small. The simple dark shirt smelled like its owner. It was calming, he inhaled as if wanting to store it away, because it told him that he was safe.

" Hope you're not gonna be cold. You look so vulerable right now. Easy to snap in two like a match. Like... Some angel from above".He said under his breath. I won't let anybode to hurt you. Drifter added in his thought's

"Why do you care?" The question shocked him. Not by it's meaning but by the fact that the samurai wasn't sleeping and now he felt like a deer caught in the headlights, exposed and defenseless.

"I do not" he answered quietly turning his gaze to the window, looking at the street lantern that peered it's light on them.

"You do. Why?" He said as fiercly as he was now looking on the chocolate eyes turned away from him. And then Yoshi was surprised by the fast move. A hand cupped his cheek, and warm lips met his cold ones. Yoshi tensed as they slowly moved against his. Thy were soft, softer than he thought. His eyes went wide, but he finally relaxed. Closing them, he kissed Drifter back. The kiss was gentle , almost hesitant. Like some other move would end this. Ruin that little fairy-tale bubble. (POP!) Drifter pulled back, without removing his hand.

"Whaa...?" Samurai was still dazed by the kiss. And when they pulled apart, his eyes fluttered a bit. His lips slightly parted.

"I don't know" The cowboy answered. "But I'm not... I'm honest" He said.

"But.." he stops "I... You have to know that I have never been in one place for that long, you know that I'm just passing by. So..." Yoshi put his finger to the man's lips

"I know. And that's more than enough for me" He said as he rested his forehead on Drifter's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?

"Sure"

"What is your name ?" The queston that bothered the samurai so much, but he didn't had the courage to ask.

" I ...I" The man stuttered. He's lids blinking.

"Okay. You don't have to." He shushed him with another kiss, and another. The Drifter nipped at his bottom lip grazing his teeth with the other lightly.

" I have never kissed an angel" he said with a small smile that faded quickly. The serious weight of the situation was visible in his eyes.

"Me? An angel?" The samurai asked with amusement, stroking the hair of a man that was looking down at him.

"Yoshi. I'm serious. I have never kissed a man before" Said man looked him in the eye and saw that indeed, he was telling the truth. Then Drifter kissed his cheek, lowering the smaller man beneath him, Yoshi gasped. The american's lips stoped at the sensitive spot behind the brunette's ear. Small moan escaped from Yoshi's lips. Drifter tangled his fingers in the long hair of the other. Laying butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin. Yoshi closed his eyes resting his slender hands on the broad shulders of the man that was making him moan with pleasure. Drifter started to unbotton the shirt, slowly kissing inch by inch the exposed skin, making the Japanese beauty lay in the process. When all of the buttons were freed, his lips were on the hem of the boxers. Maping, tasting. He kissed the angular hips, looking up into the brown eyes to see dilated pupils, then with his kisses he made his way up to the man's hungry lips. Yoshi pushed the Drifter back so they were on their knees, the smaller man unbuckled the american's belt, then pulled down the man's pants with his underwear along the way. The Drifter did the same with the boxers of the other. Then with an arm around his back he lowered them again on the small bed. Positioning himself between samaurai's spread legs.

Their gaze was focused on each other's eyes. Drifter was somewhat unsure of what to do, and Yoshi saw that.

"Don't rush. We have time." Drifter was stroking his right arm still kissing his neck and collarbone and gained a satisfied Japanese in return. With an ease, Yosi took his member in his delicate hand and started to pump, making the man above him to gasp uncontrolably. Yoshi kissed the man's cheek and his jawline, stroking in a slow, tortourus pace. When enough of a pre-cum was slithered on the taller man's member, he urged him to make a move. The American slowly entered the man, not believing his senses. He hid his face in the crook of his angel's neck. It was so tight and warm that his eyes went wide and a gasp escaped from both of them. He wanted to move but waited a moment to control himself, steadying his breath . Yoshi himself was moaning, raking his nails across Drifters back.

"Move, please" Samurai whispered, and Drifter slowly started to set the pace. Kissing every inch of the porcelain white skin he could reach in this position. Moving slowly he kissed every moan that the samurai was making, lost in this feeling. The nails digged into his back harder, sliding down, leaving red marks all over and one light mark of blood. He gritted his teeth and moved faster. Yoshi was on edge and now Drifter was hitting his spot every time he moved inside of him.

"Harder" and Drifter did as he was told moving harder with each thrust. Yoshi's arms wrapped around Drifters neck tangling his fingers in short hair. The samurai knew he will be sore but this was otherworldly, he almost could feel the numbness from earlier leaving his body. "*Aru ga mama de... ii yo motto... fukaku" Drifter heard words moaned in japanese coming from the man, which in itself was thrilling that he made him lost concious thoughts and ability to talk in english.

"Ah...aaah..." Came agin and again from the cherry lips that tried to kiss the american.

"Yoshi... I'm gonna..." He gasped out.

"Then do it...please" he looked him in the eye, just like before and that was it. Drifter came with a light moan that he muffled with biting down on Yoshi's shoulder, marking him, as his own. As he rode out his orgasm in his dazed state, Yoshi came moments later, feeling that the bite was deep, yet not so deep to draw blood. Drifter collapsed on top of Yoshi, his elbows giving out at the sheer intensity of his climax, he tried to be careful, so not to crush the filigrain body. Still dazed and waiting to gain enough sense to talk. His forehead on the shoulder of his beatiful lover.

"That was so intense" He said, panting softly "I've never... Not like that" and after those words Yoshi kissed him passionately, stealing another breath out of the american. Drifter pulled out of him, a little moan caused by pain was made. Yoshi was now laying on top of him, resting his head on his chest, his long hair disheveld and lightly damp. When he was laying like that, he circled various patterns, known only to himself with his nails on the broad chest. Legs were tangled, as were the sheets. And Drifter wouldn't be surprised if someone heard them, the bed was creaking with every,even the slightest of moves. Add the fact that Yoshi was very vocal during their...close encounter. He chuckled at that thought.

"Why are you laughing" He was greeted with two confused eyes looking up at him.

"I think everybody heard us" Drifter laughed even harder at the creeping blush on the samurais cheeks. After that, Yoshi kissed his chest and fell asleep. Drifter watched him for a while, savouring the feeling of holding him in his arms, stroking his silky hair. He kissed the top of his head also falling into a peacful slumber.

" 'Night little angel" They stayed in that embrace trough the whole night.

The morning came sooner than they thought. First rays of the sun peered trough the window, waking Drifter up. He wanted to stretch but some mid heavy weight was pinning him down. He looked down at the sleeping man and smiled. He wanted to wake him up, but he looked indeed like an angel in his sleep. According to the yesterdays fact, Yoshi deserved some rest. He felt the stirring bwefore he heard a light yawn, one of Yoshi's arms was driving south. Skilled mouth were nibling at his chest trailing up. A nice start of the day. He couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips.

"Good Morning" Samurai whispered softly in his ear tugging at it lightly with his teeth

" Mornin'" Drifter answered sleepily, pulling the shorter man closer to him, kissing him deeply. When the western man, pulled back he looked again in those deep brown eyes.

"You have such beatiful eyes" he said for the fact that he couldn'y keep it in and the fact that they were indeed beatiful. He noticed as Yoshi's cheeks were covered with a shade of red, making him look so young, he kissed softly both of them. The samurai slipped on the shirt that yesterday was forgotten in the heat of passion. Drifter watched as the samurai got up, to look for something as it seemed. He watched as the hips of the man swayed lighlty, movement causing the shirt to flow, an angel indeed.

"Oh it's still damp. I don't have any clothes here, how am I suppose to go out." A whine drew Drifter's attention.

"You can stay in my shirt, I don't mind" He said catching a towel thrown in his direction.

"Maybe you're not but I like my kimono. I gues we will have to wait"

"I guess I like the idea" He replied with a smirk, and pulled his lover down on the bed as he was coming closer. Yoshi layed with Drifter on the bed, storing this feeling for later.

"Promise me you won't leave.."

"You know I can't stay" he cut him off.

"...without me" Yoshi finished.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" His eyes said the same.

"I promise" and with that vow they knew that whatever will come, they will have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks, but I needed to write something for this pairing. That cliche cliche that just feels ...cliche


End file.
